


Survivor: Ember Island

by Director550



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Director550/pseuds/Director550
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Survivor AU, the characters we love and hate compete for a million yuans. Friendships are made and rivalrys are fought. Some even fall in love. </p><p>Told from Korra and Kuvira's perspectives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Survivor AU... Its a little different, the characters are not related, and its set in a more modern time. It still takes place in the Avatar world, but there isn't any bending. Enjoy!

Korra stepped off the boat onto the sandy beach. Shiro Shinobi stood on the beach awaiting them. Korra looked around at her competitors stepping off the boat. They were of differing weights and heights. Some looked like they would give Korra a challenge, and others…not so much. One of the women stepping off the boat behind her caught Korra’s eye. She was tall and thin, raven hair falling around her shoulders, and her pale green eyes were beautiful. She was beautiful. She looked up and noticed Korra staring. Korra quickly looked away a blush quickly rising. ‘Get it together Korra’ she thought to herself, ‘you’re here to win, not flirt’.

Once everyone was off the boat, they all stood semi-circle in front of Shinobi. He smiled over at them.

“Welcome to Survivor: Ember Island!” He shouted. The group cheered loudly, jumping up and down, and whistling. Shinobi raised his arms waiting for their silence. “Congratulations to all of you for making the cut. But now the challenge really begins.”

“You have all heard or travelled here before. Ember Island is renowned for its resorts, beaches, and relaxing sun. But here, away from where the tourists travel, among the palm trees and luscious vegetation, you won’t find relaxation.”

“Amidst the serenity of this majestic landscape, furious storms can arrive without warning. The weather can be both scorching and frigid. And here, the 16 of you, all from differing cultures and nations, will compete for one million yuans!”

The group once again erupts into cheers, Shinobi raises his hands, and they calm down.

“Now, I will separate you into two tribes. Each tribe will live together, cook together, compete together, and eventually vote each other off the Island.” Shinobi pauses a minute for dramatic effect. “If I call your name step forward.”

“Korra,” he says and Korra steps forward, eagerly waiting for her other team members to follow. “Varrick, Jinora, Suyin, Bolin, Wu, Zaheer, and last but not least, Asami.” They all step forward and Korra gets a good look at her teammates. They vary in strength some more impressive than others, but Korra knows that winning the game takes more then just strength. Looking at her tribe, Korra feels a wave of confidence. They totally got this.

“You will form Tribe White Lotus.” Shinobi says, reaching into a basket on the ground next to him, pulling out their buffs. The fabric was colored predominantly white, with blue designs across it. “These are your buffs. Wear them during all challenges. But don’t grow too attached to them. Some of you wont have them for long.” He tosses one to each player and they quickly put them on. Korra elected to pull hers up around her bicep.

“That leaves: Lin, Tenzin, Tahno, Zhu Li, Mako, Opal, Bataar Jr., and Kuvira. You will form Tribe Red Lotus.” He throws them their buffs, the fabric black with similar red designs, and they waste no time pulling them on.

“Remember, while only one of you can win, you must work together or you risk going to tribal council where each time one of you will be voted out.” Korra looked over at her team, only to find green eyes looking at her. The girl quickly looked away, a blush covering her pale face. Korra smiled, she definitely liked her tribe. White Lotus was going to kick some ass.

“You all look really happy with your tribes.” Shinobi says, and the group lets out sounds of agreement. “Good. Because your first challenge begins now.” Korra’s head snaps back to look at Shinobi, who was wearing a smug grin on his face.

“Within this jungle,” Shinobi points to the tree line behind him, “Two camps have been built. One is far better than the other. All members of your tribe must be within the boundaries of the camp in order for you to claim it.” Korra looked over to the opposing tribe. Some of them looked like they could and probably would be fast.

“Do you all understand the rules?” The groups nodded and answered in agreement, eager to set foot. “Alright, on the count of three you will run into the forest to find the best camp.” Korra dropped into a running stance, the rest of the group making similar preparations.

“1…” Korra glanced over at green eyes once again. She had pulled her dark hair back, her buff around her middle and she was looking at the tree line with determination.

“2…” Korra takes a deep breath and releases it.

“3!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it let me know and please follow my tumblr if you like Korrasami!
> 
> And thanks so much for being my beta cptkirksnipples!
> 
> http://director550.tumblr.com  
> http://cptkirksnipples.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camps are found, and challenges are won. But by who? Who will be the first one to leave Ember Island?

“Do you all understand the rules?” The group nods or answers in agreement. “Alright, on the count of three you will run into the forest to find the best camp.” Korra dropped into a running stance, the rest of the group making similar preparations.

“1…” Korra looked over at green eyes again. She had pulled her dark hair back, her buff around her middle and she was looking at the tree line with determination.

“2…” Korra takes a deep breath and releases it.

“3!”

Korra took off into the thick jungle, one of her teammates right behind her. Pushing bushes and branches out of her way she ran, looking for any sign of human interference.

“Over there!” Korra looked back to see her teammate (what was his name, Bolin maybe?), pointing to their right. A few feet into the jungle they could see a small well and a path leading farther into the trees. “Bet that leads to a camp,” He said. Korra smirked over at him and they took off down the path.

They reached an area where the trees had been cleared and a small lean-to had been built. It was barely covered with twigs and leaves and wouldn’t provide very much protection from the elements. What looked like a fire pit was long snuffed out, sharp rocks and broken branches littered the camp a rusty machete was sticking out of a near by tree, a length of frayed rope around its handle. It looked as if a huge storm had blown through and destroyed what might have once been a nice camp.

“This has to be the bad one, we’re in the wrong place!” Korra said resting on her knees breathing heavy. Bolin shrugged his shoulders.

“This must be the boundary,” He said motioning to a thick white line encircling the camp. “But I don’t see any other competitors.” Just as he finished speaking a women broke through the jungle into the camp. Korra remembered her from the opposing tribe, Red Lotus. Her name stood out to Korra back on the beach, Kuvira. She glared over at them. Her sharp eyebrows and beauty mark stood out on her handsome face, but her scowl looked like it belonged there. She definitely gave Korra a bad feeling.

“White Lotus!” A female voice shouted from farther within the jungle. Korra and Bolin looked over at each other then quickly ran towards the voice, but Kuvira was faster then them taking off into the jungle. Korra and Bolin were tight on her heels as they broke through into another camp.

This was clearly the right camp. A much larger lean-to was build with a tarp covering the roof. Blankets were laid out inside, and the fire pit had fresh wood ready for a new fire. A brand new machete and fray proof rope laid on a near by stump. It even seemed like more light was streaming into the camp from above the jungle’s canopy. Green-eyed girl was waiting within the boundary along with two other White Lotus teammates. But four members of the Red Lotus were also waiting inside the camp.

Korra and Bolin quickly jumped into the boundary. That made the teams even, both only waiting on three more teammates to cross the white line.

Another White Lotus member ran into the camp, Korra couldn’t remember her name and even though she had gray hair, she looked strong. But two more Red Lotus members quickly followed her. That left two more for White Lotus, but only one for Red Lotus.

“Who’s left?” Bolin asked looking over the members of his tribe that were in the camp. Korra shrugged her shoulders.

“Varrick and Wu,” Green eyes said as she walked up to them, “I’m Asami by the way.”

“Bolin, nice to officially meet you!” He said grabbing her forearm and shaking. Right then another member of White Lotus broke into the camp, breathing heavy.

“Whoo! I did the thing!” He said panting, and bending over his knees. “The kid is still back there though, I think he tripped over a log.”

“He fell is he ok?” Bolin asked.

“Not sure, seemed like bit of a cry baby if you ask me.”

“What if he can’t make it into the camp?” Bolin asked looking over at Korra, “Both tribes only have one person left.”

“I guess you are just shit out of luck then.” Kuvira said a smirk on her lips, “Hopefully he broke something, then you would be down a person and in camp hell.” One of the other Red Lotus members laughed, pushing his glasses up his face.

“Already looking good for Tribe Red Lotus,” He said. Korra looked over at Bolin and Asami, both looking nervous.

“Not if I can help it.” Korra said, and she took off into the jungle again. She ran a couple yards and found her teammate clutching his ankle and groaning.

“Come on! Hurry and get up the camp is just ahead!” She said trying to help him up.

“No! Wu down! I can’t go on! My ankle!” He cried a pitiful look on his face. Korra heard the trees rustle and looked up to find the last Red Lotus member running through the jungle towards the camp.

“We are not losing the first competition!” Korra shouted at him as she picked him up and took off towards the camp.

Their teammates shouted for them to hurry, but Korra was weighed down by Wu’s extra weight, and the Red Lotus guy was quickly gaining on them. Korra dug deep, she could see the white boundary and with a burst of strength she threw Wu the rest of the distance over the line, then sprinted over herself.

Her tribe broke out into cheers running over to congratulate and pat Korra on the back. They had won. The best camp was theirs.

“Congratulations White Lotus!” Shinobi appeared apparently out of now where. He stepped into the front of the camp addressing both tribes. “You have won the first challenge and with that the best camp!”

Korra’s teammates cheered. She looked over at Asami who was looking at her, Korra shot her a smile and she smiled back.

“Now, later today you will face your first immunity challenge.” Both tribes looked shocked. “Yes, yes. Two challenges on the first day. And this is the one you really want to win. Because if you don’t you could be sent home.”

Korra couldn’t believe it. Another challenge? She was already exhausted. She looked over at Asami, but she was glaring over at the other tribe. Korra followed her line of sight and found Kuvira. She was shooting daggers at Korra. ‘Great, I already have an enemy,’ Korra thought to herself.

“You will be notified when the challenge will begin. I suggest you prepare.” He turned to address Red Lotus, “ Especially you, Red Lotus. You have a lot to prepare back at camp, if you hope to have a comfortable stay.” He faced the front once again, clapping his hands together, “Alright! If you will follow me Red Lotus, I will lead you to your new home. Enjoy this one White Lotus. You don’t know how long you will have it.”

 ----

Kuvira was furious. Her team had already let her down. It was all that Korra’s fault. They would have won had it not been for her, and Tahno running so slowly. He had also cost them the win, and Kuvira wasn’t going to forget it. If it weren’t for that idiot Kuvira wouldn’t currently be pulling leaves off a tree so that they could try and make a shelter.

Things had moved quickly and quietly once tribe Red Lotus had made it back to their camp. Bataar Jr. (insisting that everyone call him only Bataar) instructed everyone on what would be needed to repair the broken lean-to.

Kuvira walked back to the lean-to the requested leaves under her arm. She dropped them next to the lean-to where Bataar was currently bent over tying the frayed rope, securing branches to the lean-to. She dropped the leaves down next to him.

“There you are Mr. Architect, the leaves you requested,” She told him resting a hand on her hip. He chuckled.

“Unfortunately I am no architect, my father made sure of that.”

“Oooh, daddy issues.”

“You’ve no idea,” He stood up, pushing his glasses up on his face. “So…what brought Kuvira to Survivor?”

“A million yuans isn’t enough of an answer?”

“Not for some people.”

“Fair enough.” She shrugged her shoulders, “Just looking for the next challenge I guess. I like to win, and I’m good at it too.”

“Good to know.”

“What about you? Why are you here?”

Bataar chuckled again, “Well it’s like you said, daddy issues. A million yuans could help me pay my way through college a second time without my father’s money. Maybe I could actually become an architect.” Bataar bent down picking up the leaves and securing them to the roof of the lean-to. Kuvira moved to help him.

“Maybe we could help each other, at least until the final three that is.” Kuvira stuck her hand towards him. He looked down at her hand then smiled up at her.

“Sounds good to me,” He said clasping his hand with hers. The shook for a moment, then Kuvira turned to leave.

“Oh, and Bataar,” She called over her shoulder, “Maybe that’s not all we could help each other with,” She winked at him then walked away. Leaving him with his mouth agape.

 ----

The fire was going and happy conversation filled the White Lotus camp. They had made a pot of rice and everyone was chatting and eating. Korra looked around at her companions. She liked them, well most of them. Bolin of course was a great guy, currently filling the camp with his loud laughter; apparently Varrick had said something funny. Suyin and Jinora seemed to be having a nice conversation, The 18 year old and the older woman talking about the wildlife they might see in the jungle. Wu was napping in the lean-to trying to recover from his ‘injury’ even though Suyin had assured him that he was fine. The only one that Korra really didn’t like was Zaheer. He stood leaning against a tree eyeing his teammates. He looked Korra’s way and she quickly averted her gaze, suppressing a shutter. He creeped her out, though Korra couldn’t figure out why. The only person that was missing was Asami. Korra looked around but she wasn’t in camp. Korra stood setting aside her rice, deciding to go look for her.

Korra found Asami sitting on the beach, her knees drawn up to her chest. Her back hair cascaded down her back, her eyes was closed and she had a smile on her face. Seeing her looking so relaxed and peaceful brought a smile to Korra’s face.

“Hey do you mind if I sit with you?” Korra asked, pulling Asami from her thoughts.

“Of course not,” She replied. Korra sat down next to her.

“I’m Korra by the way, I don’t think we really got to introduce ourselves,” She said rubbing the back of her neck. Asami laughed.

“Ya I guess not, I’m Asami,” They sat quietly for a minute watching the waves roll in over the sand.

“So….” Korra began, and Asami looked over at her, “Suyin told me that you were the first one to the camp, thanks for that.”

“Don’t thank me, you’re the one who won us the camp.”

“Ya but I ran to the wrong camp first,”

“Hey, I got lucky. And put my high school track and field skills to use.” Asami said leaning back on her hands.

“You ran track? That should come in handy.” Jeez this girl just got hotter by the minute.

“Yup, it was a pretty popular sport at Republic High. But I had to quit. Trying to get a degree in engineering is a real time sucker.”

“Wow. She runs track and is super smart. I think I have found my biggest threat in this game so far.” Korra raised her arms in the air, “Might as well go home now.” Asami laughed shoving Korra’s shoulder.

“Oh, hush.” She said a blush rising on her cheeks, “Besides I think your biggest threat is that Kuvira.”

“You’re probably right, what’s her deal?”

“Who knows.” Asami laughed, “So, what about you? Play any sports, chasing any dreams?”

“Unfortunely, I don’t think my skills will come in handy in helping me win a million yuans,” Korra said, “I played hockey in High School, It’s a pretty big sport down in the Southern Water Tribe.”

“I was going to ask if you were from the tribes, but I didn’t want to assume.”

“Yup born and raised!” Korra smiled over at her, “And proud of it!”

“This heat must be killer for you.”

“Hell ya it is!” Korra said, “I mean I knew it would be hot, but I guess I just didn’t realize what hot really meant. I’ve never been to the Fire Nation.”

“So she plays a sport that is useless in this heat,” Asami seemed to think for a moment then shook her head, “Nope not a much of a threat to me.”

“Hey! I have other skills!” She said and Asami looked over at her expectantly, “I am currently training to compete in the next World Games. You’re looking at the next gold medalist in boxing!” Korra flexed her impressive biceps.

“Oh, so modest,” Asami teased, but couldn’t hide her blush.

“You know it!” Korra said laughing.

“Well how about this, I’ll be the brains and you be the muscle. We will be unstoppable in this game!”

“I like the way you think…uh what’s your last name?” Asami stiffened and then quietly responded.

“Sato.” The name tickled the back of Korra’s brain, weird.

“I like the way you think Sato!” Asami smiled over at her and relaxed. Korra smiled back, and they fell back into a comfortable silence, watching the waves and basking in the relaxing sun.

 ----

Both tribes walked out into the large clearing. Moving to stand in their designated spots. Shinobi waited across from them.

“Welcome Survivors! Are you ready for your first real challenge?” Both tribes yelled out, excited to participate. Shinobi motioned to the course set up behind him.

“With 6 tribe members belted together, you will race through a swamp. Over a net wall,” The net wall was a large triangle shaped structure with netting down both sides, “under and over hitching posts,” He pointed to two octagon boundries, inside loose dirt, “Dig up three bags of puzzle pieces, then over to the finish. Where the remaining tribe members will use those pieces to solve a puzzle. First tribe to solve the puzzle wins. Losers go to tribal council where somebody will be the first person voted out of this game.” He paused for a moment as both tribes looked over the course. “Wanna know what you’re playing for?”

“Ya!” Both tribes cried out. Shinobi moved over to a nearby post that had fabric draped over it. He removed the fabric revealing a small wooden statue. It was shaped like the great spirit of Raava.

“You will be competing for immunity. If this statue is in your possession you cannot be sent to tribal council. Worth playing for?” Both tribes cried out their approval, “Alright, lets begin.”

Both tribes took a moment to strategized, and decide who would solve the puzzle and who would run the course. Once they were finished Shinobi called them back.

“Ok, we have Asami and Varrick solving the puzzle for White Lotus. Zhu Li and Bataar solving the puzzle for Red Lotus.” The four of them moved to the puzzle platform, leaving the rest of their tribes to tie themselves together. Bolin brought up the end of the line for White Lotus followed by Wu, Zaheer, Jinora, Suyin, and Korra in the front. For Red Lotus, Mako, Lin, Opal, Tenzin, Tahno, and Kuvira.

“For immunity, Survivors ready!” Both tribes dropped into stances, “Go!”

Both tribes took off running pulling each other through the muddy swamp, Wu stumbled landing face first into the wet mud, but Bolin quickly picked him up and ushered him forward. Red Lotus reached the net wall first but as they climbed to the top Tahno’s foot stuck him half way over the top, causing his other teammates to stop behind him.

“I’m stuck!” He cried out.

“Un stick yourself!” Kuvira yelled at him. Their pause gave White Lotus enough time to make it to the net wall, and they quickly made it over without much trouble. Tenzin reached up helping Tahno remove his foot from the netting, and the rest of Red Lotus made it over the net. White Lotus was first to the hitching posts, but Wu was having a hard time climbing over them.

“Hurry Wu!” Bolin urged

“I’m trying!”  They made it half way through by the time Red Lotus reached the posts. This time nothing stopped them and they were quickly neck and neck with White Lotus. Both tribes finished with the posts and took off towards where the bags were buried reaching the octagons at the same time. They began fruriously digging for the bags, throwing their dirt at the opposing tribes.

“We got a friendly exchange of dirt going on! Its not a playground!” Shinobi narrated.

“Hurry guys you got it!” Asami yelled.

Suyin found the first bag quickly followed by Jinora finding the second. Mako found Red Lotus’s first bag, but Korra quickly found White Lotus’s final bag.

“I got it!” White Lotus quickly ran to Asami and Varrick throwing the bags to them, and they began pulling pieces out, leaving their tired, wet and covered with mud teammates to fall to the ground exhausted. Red Lotus was still digging but soon found their second bag.

“White Lotus has an impressive lead. Hurry it up Red Lotus!” Shinobi narrated. Asami and Varrick worked quickly on the puzzle assembling it halfway by the time Red Lotus found their last bag.

They threw their bags to Bataar and Zhu Li, who ripped into them throwing pieces everywhere in an attempt to catch up to Asami and Varrick. Both teams out of breath, cried out encouragements to their teammates as they worked to furiously finish the puzzle.

“White Lotus has a significant lead over Red Lotus, can they be stopped?” Shinobi continued to narrate, walking in-between both puzzles.

White Lotus was more then two thirds done with their puzzle. Asami stepped back to eye what they had completed. She quickly spotted the pattern and pushed Varrick out of the way, shoving the last 10 pieces of the puzzle into their places.

“White Lotus wins!” Korra’s team erupted into cheers. They ran to each other in a large group hug.

Bataar angrily threw the rest of the puzzle pieces to the ground. Kuvira marched over to Tahno, getting in his space.

“This is your fault! If you hadn’t of gotten stuck in the net we would have won!”

“Don’t blame me! You should blame Bataar and Zhu Li! They couldn’t finish the puzzle!” He yelled right back in her face.

“Ok, lets just calm down,” Tenzin calmly said, stepping in to separate the two. “arguing about who’s fault it is wont change anything.”

“No but it will certainly make tribal council and easy night for all of us.” Kuvira said, pointing at Tahno, “Maybe without him we can actually win a competition.”

“Well if we are done with that, lets move on.” Shinobi said directing both teams to position themselves together in front of him. “Congradulations White Lotus!” He picked up the Ravaa statue, handing it to Asami. “This is immunity hopefully your tribe can keep up this winning streak.”

“Hell ya we can!” Korra shouted, gaining more celebration from her tribe. The other tribe stood silent. They had lost twice in one day. It wasn’t looking good for them.

“Red Lotus,” Shinobi began turning to face the losing tribe. “I have nothing for you, except a meeting with me at tribal council tonight where one of you will be sent home.”

Both tribes headed back the way they came. One tribe jumping for joy, and the other keeping distance from one of their teammates.

\----

Tribe Red Lotus walked single file into the large gazebo, where Shinobi was waiting for them. Benches lined one side where they would sit, in the middle a large fire crackled bringing light into the dark gazebo. They lined up in front of him.

“Behind each of you is a torch, grab your torch and dip it in the fire,” They all moved to grab their torch and set it alight. “This is part of the ritual of tribal council, because in this game fire represents your life. As long as you have fire you are still in the game. Once the fire’s gone so are you. That will be the case for one of you tonight.”After everyone had lit their torch they took their seats on the benches, waiting for Shinobi to continue.

“Lets get right into it.” He said also taking his seat in front of them. He raised his hands in mock exasperation. “What’s the deal guys, two loses on the first day?” They sat in silence, no one eager to break it. “What’s the feeling back at camp, Mako?” Mako sat up straighter at being addressed.

“Its tense. We lost the better camp, so immediately we had to get to work fixing it. Lucky Bataar was able to fix the lean-to,” Bataar smiled at this.

“Yes losing the better camp is a huge loss, especially come rain. Hopefully Bataar’s skills will be enough.” Shinobi knew the exact buttons to push. “Tahno, how does it feel to be the one that cost them the nicer camp?”

“Not good. But I don’t think it was my entire fault. We are a team. We lost as a team.” Tahno tried to defend himself.

“You are the only reason we lost both challenges!” Kuvira scoffed, “We were all waiting for you at the camp, but somehow you were so slow as to let someone carrying another person beat you!” Tahno recoiled back at her harsh words. Good he deserved it.

“Ah, I see. Is Tahno the reason everything is so tense?” Shinobi pushed, “I mean I can feel it myself.”

“If we didn’t have such a large stumble in today’s challenge, we could have easily beaten White Lotus. We had a lead and it was wasted on Tahno’s stupidity.” Bataar said, backing Kuvira.

“Well, it would seem most of you already know who you will be voting for tonight,” Shinobi stated, “Lin, what do you think?”

“I think some people have the drive and the skills to be here,” She shrugged, “and others don’t.”

“Well alright then, I think we are ready to vote. Opal will you start us off?”

Opal stood and walked behind Shinobi her back to her tribemates as she wrote down a name and placed it into a jar. The rest of the tribe silently followed her and soon all of the votes had been cast. Shinobi stood and carried the jar to the front.

“Once the votes are read the results are final. The person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council immediately. Ill read the votes.” He opened the jar and pulled out each vote reading them as he did so. “Tahno.

Tahno, that’s two Tahno.

Tahno, that’s three Tahno.

Kuvira, that’s three Tahno one Kuvira.” Kuvira glared over at Tahno, who looked like he was going to be sick. “Tahno, that’s four Tahno one Kuvira”

Shinobi paused after reading the next vote turning it around to face the tribe. It read Tahno.

“First person voted from Survivor: Ember Island, Tahno.” Tahno stood bringing his torch in front of Shinobi. “The tribe has spoken.” Shinobi put out his torch. “Time for you to go.” Tahno leaned his torch against the gazebo.

He started to walk out, but paused and turned back.

“Fuck you guys,” He said flipping them off. He then turned and walked away. Shinobi turned back to the remaining Red Lotus.

“Step up your game. Two loses in a row is not the way you want to start this game.” Shinobi paused looking them all over. “Head back to camp.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thats the first chapter, thanks for reading! Just so you know finals week is upon me so it might a while before chapter two is out.   
> Please comment, I would love feedback. 
> 
> A big thank you to my Beta, pugsofhousetargaryen!-Go read her fics!  
> Check out our Tumblrs!
> 
> http://director550.tumblr.com  
> http://pugsofhousetargaryen.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! thanks so much for reading! If you liked it let me know and please follow my tumblr if you like Korrasami!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> And thanks so much for being my beta cptkirksnipples!
> 
> http://director550.tumblr.com  
> http://cptkirksnipples.tumblr.com


End file.
